


The Disappearance of Martha Cottings

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dishonored comics spoilers, Established Emily/Outsider, Established Relationship, Gen, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Pansexual Emily Kaldwin, Post DotO, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: As Emily looks into the disappearance of former watch officer Martha Cottings, she finds herself in the middle of a war between The Roaring Boys and The Rat Gang, Somewhere else, the Voids magic brings a dream back to life.





	The Disappearance of Martha Cottings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from the main games and all the DLCS, spoilers from DOTO and the comics as well as The Corroded Man may be present in this and all fics in this series, please proceed with caution.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part II of the In All Prisms Series, The Disappearance of Martha Cottings. Coming Soon.  
**


End file.
